Un Noël sans Peter Pettigrow
by kawiz
Summary: James aime Sirius qui heureusement l'aime aussi. Lily et Remus se rapprochent alors que Peter est "mystérieusement" parti pour les vacances de Noël... JPSB et RLLE!
1. Sirius, je t'aime

**Coucou!**

Ceci est une fic James/Sirius, donc un **slash**. Je sais que beaucoup trouvent ce couple inusité, puisqu'il ne mène pas à la naissance d'Harry, mais bon, il y a très peu de fics en français sur ces deux-là alors je me lance!

**Disclaimer **: Les persos et le monde magique de J.K. Rowling lui appartient... Le reste est à moi même si j'y gagne rien!

**Rating **: G pour l'instant (Je vous avertirai si ça change)

Que dire de plus? Bonne lecture!  
  
Ahhh c'est vrai! J'ai conservé les surnoms anglais, alors pour ceux qui ont lu en anglais (comme moi d'ailleurs, qui ait été convertie au gré des fics...M'enfin, c'est pas important) voici les traductions :  
Prongs James  
Padfoot Sirius  
Wormtail Notre ami Peter! (sarcastique)  
Moony Remus

-----------  
21 décembre  
-----------

« Sirius, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire et... et je crois que tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir. »

James était lui-même déjà assis dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, se tenant nerveusement les mains à la pensée de ce qu'il allait devoir annoncer à son meilleur ami. Soudain, le portrait de la Grosse Dame tourna sur lui-même et laissa entrer un Remus Lupin enjoué, qui se précipita aussitôt vers ses deux amis.

- Hey ! Prongs ! Padfoot ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Tout le monde est en bas à vous attendre !

« Voilà justement pourquoi je voulais être seul, ici, avec Sirius...» songea James.

- Tout le monde ? Qui ça ? demanda-t-il plutôt en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien, il y a Lily, Peter, et moi.

Remus alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil à côté de James.

- Tu ne t'asseois pas, Padfoot ?

- Je... J'allais le faire.

Un drôle de silence s'installa entre les trois Maraudeurs. Moony n'avait pas l'air de très bien se rendre compte qu'il venait de troubler une conversation de la plus haute importance.

- Remus, s'interposa James, tu pourrais descendre tout de suite et faire un message à Lily de ma part ? Nous vous rejoindrons tout à l'heure. Dis-lui que... que j'ai très hâte qu'on en ait fini avec notre projet et que si elle pouvait aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque ce soir, je lui en serais très reconnaissante. Je crois qu'elle comprendra.

- Votre projet ? Euh... Bon, d'accord, dit-il en se levant. Mais rejoignez-nous vite, hein ! Wormtail part chez ses parents ce soir, arrivez à temps pour lui souhaiter un Joyeux Noël !

Sirius et James approuvèrent de la tête et suivirent du regard l'adolescent qui quittait la Salle Commune. Il y eut un silence, puis Padfoot se calla encore plus profondément dans son fauteuil, face à celui de son meilleur ami.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu allais me dire ?

- Sirius, je...

Il hésita. Devant lui se tenait un ami, mais un ami qui était aussi l'homme qu'il aimait depuis des mois et des mois en silence. Encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était sur le point de tout lui avouer, il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui raconter.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, commença-t-il prudemment, mais je suis demeuré plutôt célibataire de ces temps-ci. En fait, ça fera bientôt trois ans que je n'aurai fréquenté personne.

Il fit une pause, le temps de bien choisir ses mots. Sirius n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

- En vérité, je n'ai eu qu'une petite amie et j'avais treize ans. Je ne suis même pas sûr de l'avoir déjà embrassée. Bref...

- ... Tu veux que je t'aide à te trouver une fille ? l'interrompit-il, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

James se tut, trop stupéfait pour parler.

- Euh... Non, pas vraiment, répondit-il difficilement. Euh... Sirius, autant y aller le plus directement possible, je crois que je suis gay.

Pendant qu'il parlait, il avait inconsciemment fermé les yeux. Lentement, il les rouvrit. Sirius n'avait toujours pas réagi.

- En fait, je suis gay, je l'ai toujours su, mais ce qui me pousse à t'en parler ce soir, c'est que je crois...

Il s'arrêta, le temps de prendre une bonne inspiration, puis reprit son discours, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Je crois que je suis amoureux.

Sirius hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Encouragé par son geste, James eut le courage de continuer.

- Je suis amoureux... de toi, Sirius.

-----------

- Lily ! Hé, Lily ! Attends-moi !

La jeune fille se retourna en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Oh, Remus ! dit-elle, surprise. James et Sirius ne sont pas avec toi ?

- Non. Ils vont descendre tout à l'heure. À ce sujet, James voulait que je te dise qu'il voulait en finir au plus vite avec son projet et qu'il souhaitait que tu passes par la bibliothèque ce soir.

- Ah bon ? Tu es sûr que c'est ce qu'il a dit ?

- Oui. Il a dit que tu comprendrais. Il avait l'air de vouloir se retrouver seul avec Sirius, alors je n'ai pas posé de questions. Est-ce que...

- Je vois ! l'interrompit-elle, comprenant tout-à-coup de quel projet parlait James. Dis-moi, Remus, que fais-tu ce soir ?

- Moi ! ? s'exclama-t-il, incrédule. Je... Rien, pourquoi ?

- Oh... J'aurais besoin d'aide pour mon travail d'Histoire de la Magie. Ce serait chouette si tu m'accompagnais à la biblio ! répondit-elle en lui empoignant le bras.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, elle le conduisit au deuxième étage où ils passèrent devant Mme Pince, qui leur jeta un regard soupçonneux avant de se replonger dans son _Livre des 1001 sorts infaillibles de séduction pour personnes seules ou abandonnées_.

-----------

- Je sais que ça peut te paraître stupide et je comprendrais si tu me rejetais. Après tout, nous sommes amis depuis bientôt six ans. Je suis gay, ce qui ne veut pourtant pas dire que tu l'es toi aussi. C'est un amour presque impossible, mais je tenais à te le dire. Excuse-moi. Je suis stupide.

- Tu n'es pas stupide, assura finalement Sirius.

Un étrange sourire était de retour sur ses lèvres. James leva les yeux vers lui et ne put les détacher des siens.

Rompant le silence oppressant qui les entourait, Sirius se leva et vint se poster juste devant lui. Lentement, il se pencha et et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as bien fait, dit-il en se relevant.

-----------

Il était près de vingt-deux heures trente lorsque Lily revint à la Salle Commune, accompagnée de Remus. Ce dernier monta directement au dortoir des garçons, alors que la jeune fille se dirigea vers James, affaissé dans une causeuse près de la cheminée.

- Alors ? s'enquit-elle immédiatement.

Le jeune homme soupira. En quelques mots, il lui raconta l'essentiel de son entretien avec Sirius. Sa déclaration, le manque de réaction de la part de son ami et enfin, le baiser. À la fin de son récit, Lily, perplexe, prit une minute pour réfléchir avant de parler.

- Il t'a embrassé, puis il est parti ? Où est-il maintenant ?

Ils étaient seuls dans la Salle Commune.

- Il est monté au dortoir, mais Moony a sûrement dû le rejoindre.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu _dois_ lui parler. Crois-moi, je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en relations amoureuses entre garçons, mais pour ce qui est des relations amoureuses en général, je pourrais décrocher une médaille. Reste ici, je te l'envoie dans quelques minutes.

Sans plus lui demander son avis, elle se leva et était rendue au pied de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs lorsque James l'interpella.

- Hé, Lily... Merci, dit-il en souriant timidement. Si je n'étais pas gay, je crois que j'aimerais bien sortir avec une fille comme toi.

Elle répondit à son sourire et à son compliment en lui murmurant un merci muet du bout des lèvres, puis elle monta les marches à la course jusqu'au dortoir des garçons, où elle entra sans frapper. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius en refermait la porte derrière lui. James ne s'en étonna même pas. La jeune fille possédait un pouvoir de persuasion si intense que nul ne pouvait y résister ; encore moins un des Maraudeurs, qui succombaient chaque fois sous son charme quasi-hypnotique.

Il sentit néanmoins le fruit de sa nervosité lui couler dans le dos et ses mains se refroidir. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ?

- Tu voulais me voir ?

James se tourna vers Sirius et s'émerveilla encore une fois sur la beauté de l'adolescent. Ses cheveux noirs, à l'aspect si soyeux, retombaient librement sur ses épaules en mèches rebelles encadrant son visage à la fine barbe rasée de près. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et sa bouche, si invitante, s'étendait en un demi-sourire empreint de mystère. Les sourires de Sirius le charmaient à tout coup. Ce soir, à la place de l'habituel uniforme de Poudlard, l'adolescent portait un jeans noir et un tricot moulant vert, ce qui faisait ressortir encore plus la splendeur de ses traits fins et de ses muscles dessinés par les entraînements de Quidditch.

Se rendant soudain compte qu'il le fixait ouvertement, les yeux emplis de désir, James se ressaisit rapidement et l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Alors, tu voulais me parler ? reprit-il en prenant place à côté de lui.

- Euh... Non, en fait oui, peut-être que non, balbitua difficilement le jeune homme, troublé par la présence de Sirius si près de lui.

- Oui ou non ? demanda-t-il, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

- Oui.

Il inspira profondément, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, Sirius, redevenu sérieux, lui coupa la parole.

- Je suis parti plutôt précipitamment tout-à-l'heure, dit-il en souriant. Je devais réfléchir.

- Tu n'en avais pas besoin, Padfoot. Je t'assure que tu n'avais aucunement besoin de te questionner. Tu as ta vie, tes amours... Enfin... Tu es toi, je suis moi, et...et je ne suis que moi ! Merde, Sirius, je ne t'ai pas fait une demande en mariage ! Je sais que ça peut paraître stupéfiant, mais quand même, ce n'était pas une raison pour s'inquiéter à mon sujet. Tu vois, je comprends très bien que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, je l'accepte et je vais survivre. Je ne mérite pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi...

James se tut. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Les idées et les mots qu'il saisissait au passage s'enchevêtraient les uns par-dessus les autres, créant un mouvement de panique au fond de son cœur.

- Tu ne comprends pas..., murmura doucement Sirius.

- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais comprendre ? répliqua-t-il un peu trop durement qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

- Que je t'aime, pauvre cloche, dit-il en se pechant pour l'embrasser.

Surpris, James le repoussa.

- Tu as raison. Je ne comprends pas, lui dit-il doucement. Alors explique-moi.

- Je... Il n'y a rienà expliquer. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes et je croyais que...

- Tu viens de décider ça, tout d'un coup, après seulement deux heures à réfléchir ! s'emporta soudain James. Félicitations ! Tu viens de devenir gay et amoureux du jour au lendemain ! L'opération n'a pas été trop douloureuse, j'espère ! lança-t-il ironiquement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je...

- Ah non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ! Vas-y ! Explique-moi, alors ! Explique-moi pourquoi je devrais te croire... ! s'écria James, des sanglots dans la voix.

Sirius ne trouva rien à répliquer, à la fois choqué par l'attitude agressive de son ami et touché au plus profond de son être à la vue des larmes qui dégringolaient le long de ses joues.

- Je... Je suis désolé, James, réussit-il à marmonner. Je ne voulais surtout pas te blesser. Pourtant, ce que tu dis est complètement faux. Je savais depuis longtemps que je t'aimais. D'abord comme un frère, puis je l'ai compris l'été passé, comme un amoureux. Ça m'a pris du temps à admettre que j'étais gay, beaucoup plus que toi. Je n'ai pas ta sensibilité... James, je t'aime et je croyais mes sentiments réciproques. Pardonne-moi si je t'ai brusqué. Si c'est ce que tu veux, je peux partir maintenant.

James leva les yeux vers lui. Il aurait tellement voulu être capable, à ce moment, de tout lui dire de ce qu'il ressentait. Une boule d'émotions lui serrait la gorge ; ses sentiments s'entremêlaient, confus, mais il aurait tellement préféré qu'il comprenne tout sans parler. Il détestait le voir souffrir et voilà que par sa faute, il avait l'esprit embrouillé et le cœur brisé par l'inquiétude. Il aurait tellement souhaité pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer, le réconforter... Il l'aimait. Il le voyait dans ses yeux.

- Ne t'en vas pas, parvint-il à prononcer faiblement.

Sirius se rapprocha de lui, la tête emplie de questions, mais n'osant rompre le cours de ses pensées. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de trouver en lui le courage de continuer. Lentement, les morceaux se replaçaient dans sa tête et son cœur. Seuls subsistaient en lui la honte de s'être emporté, apparemment sans raison valable et tout l'amour qu'il portait à son meilleur ami.

Il prit une grande inspiration, puis rouvrit les yeux.

- Excuse-moi Sirius. Je ne suis pas tellement habitué à recevoir tant d'attention. Je... J'étais confus, et mêlé, je veux dire, le baiser, je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser et... Et puis zut !

Incapable de s'exprimer par les mots, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je t'aime, Sirius.

-----------  
Fin de chapitre  
-----------

Voilà! Merci à ceux qui m'auront lue! Le prochain chapitre apparaîtra dès que je pourrai...lol Le meilleur moyen de ne pas le manquer, c'est de m'ajouter dans vos Authors Alerts!

Pis come on gang! Une p'tite review siyouplaîîît! :)

P.S. La fic en tout comportera 14 ou 15 chaps...

Au prochain chap'!

Kawiz  
-xox-


	2. Pas de panique, mon p'tit Remus

Voilà le chapitre 2! Plus concentré sur Remus et Lily cette fois-ci...

Alors voilà! Bonne lecture!

Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin

-----------

22 décembre

-----------

En ouvrant les yeux, James maudit d'abord l'Elfe de Maison qui avait OSÉ programmer son réveil-matin à une heure aussi matinale. Puis, les nerfs en boule, il saisit l'objet et le projeta violemment sur le mur à l'autre bout du dortoir. Le cadran finit sa course sur le tapis de la salle de bain, où il continua tout de même de sonner.

L'adolescent soupira et se laissa retomber la tête sur son oreiller. Il serra les poings, furieux. Il allait se lever à nouveau pour faire taire à jamais son réveil-matin lorsque l'alarme s'interrompit d'elle-même.

Il ferma les yeux et souhaita silencieusement n'avoir réveillé personne, ce dont il doutait énormément. Certain de s'attirer les foudres des autres Maraudeurs, il risqua nerveusement un œil vers le lit à côté de lui et fut instantanément soulagé. Remus, de toute évidence, était déjà levé depuis longtemps et s'était probablement déjà rendu à la Grande Salle.

Il ne voyait cependant Sirius nul part. Pourtant, son lit était défait et James connaissait précisément le rituel de son meilleur ami ; c'était le même depuis sept ans. À chaque matin, il remontait les draps sur son oreiller, puis enfilait ses pantoufles avant de se diriger vers la douche. Personne dans la salle de bain.

Il porta son regard un peu plus sur sa droite et poussa un cri de surprise en découvrant Sirius penché sur lui à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ce dernier, amusé, éclata de rire.

- Tu viens déjeuner où tu désires plutôt que je t'apporte ton réveil-matin sur un plateau d'argent ? lui demanda-t-il en se moquant légèrement.

Pour toute réponse, James souleva son oreiller de derrière sa tête et le lui jeta en pleine figure tout en éclatant de rire à son tour.

- Je te déteste, Sirius Black !

- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'adolescent.

Au moment où James semblait vouloir se calmer, Sirius reprit l'oreiller et l'abattit sur son visage. Piqué au vif, le garçon se débattit férocement et, retenant des larmes de rire, entraîna son petit ami sur le lit avec lui. D'un mouvement brusque, il le saisit par la taille et le projeta sur le tapis du dortoir.

- Bon début de journée, Sirius, dit-il en se penchant vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. On va déjeuner, maintenant ?

- Pas avant d'avoir eu un deuxième baiser matinal...

- Hum... D'accord, avec plaisir, dit-il avant de s'exécuter.

Finalement, _le _baiser devint plutôt _les_ baisers et quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le sang commençait à monter à la tête de James, ils s'interrompirent pour s'habiller et descendre déjeuner avec les autres.

- Ahhhh zut ! On a oublié Peter, se souvint soudain Sirius.

- Boff... Ce n'est pas important. On lui enverra une belle carte de Noël par hibou demain.

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire et descendirent rapidement les escaliers jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Le cœur joyeux et l'estomac criant famine, c'est avec une joie anticipée qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

-----------

Ce matin-là, Remus n'arrivait pas à dormir. Après un temps fou à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, il avait finalement décidé de descendre tout de suite déjeuner malgré la matinée encore naissante. Il fut surpris de trouver Lily assise à la table de Gryffondor.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'est que la journée lui réservait encore son lot de surprises et lorsqu'il aperçut James et Sirius, une trentaine de minutes plus tard, s'approcher _main dans la main _il faillit s'étouffer avec son toast à la confiture de fraises. Il en fut tellement saisi que Lily dut lui tapper dans le dos pour l'aider à reprendre un rythme de respiration normal.

- Mais c'est une blague, j'espère ! ? s'exclama-t-il en levant des yeux exhorbités vers la jeune fille.

- J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'ils sont très sérieux, au contraire, répondit-elle en souriant.

À voir la mine effarée de l'adolescent, il n'était pas près de s'en remettre.

- Allons, tu t'y habitueras, tenta-t-elle de le consoler. Après tout, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour !

Remus hocha la tête, cependant peu convaincu. Lorsque les deux garçons s'attablèrent, il fixa un bout de fraise sur son couteau avec attention. Le silence s'installa entre les quatre adolescents.

- C'est étrange sans Peter, fit remarquer Lily.

- Ohhh, t'inquiète pas pour lui, assura rapidement James. Nous lui enverrons une merrr-veil-leu-se carte de Noël. À propos, c'est pour quand la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Demain, répondit la jeune fille.

- Ah bon ? fit Remus en relevant la tête de son assiette.

- Si. C'était affiché sur le tableau de la Salle Commune. Vous y irez tous ?

- Bien sûûûrrr ! s'exclama Sirius en louchant légèrement vers son petit ami.

- Et toi ? demanda la jeune fille en se tournant vers l'adolescent devant elle.

Remus confirma sa présence le lendemain pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Satisfaite de sa réponse, Lily se leva de table et les salua avant de monter à son dortoir.

Sirius, la bouche pleine, reprit la conversation là où elle avait été laissée quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Vous j'avez une idée du ch'ort qu'on pourrait achouter à not'e carte de Noël pou' Peter ?

- Tu te souviens de celui qu'on avait utilisé sur Thomas en quatrième année ? Celui qui fait pousser les poils sur toute la partie du corps en contact avec l'objet ensorcelé ?

Remus soupira. Il en avait marre. De tout. De Sirius avec ses questions stupides. De James avec ses solutions débiles. De tous les deux avec leur relation incompréhensible. Du monde en général pour... Il ne savait trop pourquoi.

- Si, je m'en souviens, répondit Sirius en avalant. On pourrait peut-être bien le reproduire. Ou que tu dirais-tu de... Hé, Remus, mais où vas-tu ! ?

L'adolescent s'était levé de table aussi précipitamment que s'il avait été mordu aux fesses et sans mot dire, se dirigeait à grands pas vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'il les atteignit, James se tourna vers son petit ami, l'air confus.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? lui demanda-t-il innocemment.

- J'sais pas, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Tu crois qu'un loup-garou peut être atteint de SPL ?

- SPL ?

- Syndrôme Pré-Lunaire...

-----------

Au même moment, dans la Tour de Gryffondor, Lily ajustait calmement sa cape de Quidditch. La chose faite, elle empoigna distraitement son balai et sortit du dortoir des filles en refermant la porte avec douceur. Elle traversa la Salle Commune, qui était complètement vide à cette heure-ci de la journée, puis retint un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle heurta de plein fouet un adolescent qui poussa un énorme soupir de dépit.

- Excuse-moi, bafouilla-t-elle, confuse. Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

- Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit-il avec détachement.

- Remus ?

Lily releva la tête et regarda son ami dans les yeux.

- Ouais...

L'adolescent fit mine de partir pour se réfugier dans son dortoir, mais Lily était bien décidée à ne pas le laisser partir si tôt.

- Hé, attends Moony. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, hein ?

- Nan, je t'assure, tout va très bien.

- Je ne te crois pas, Remus Lupin. Réapprends à mentir, tu es vraiment pourri ! Allez, viens t'asseoir et raconte tout à matante Lily, dit-elle en le tirant par le bras.

- Laisse tomber. De toute façon, tu as autre chose à faire, conclut-il en détaillant des yeux la tenue de la jeune fille.

Lily soupira.

- Le Quidditch peut attendre, affirma-t-elle avec ferveur.

Pendant un instant, ils se fixèrent intensément du regard jusqu'à ce que Remus finisse par abandonner.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il finalement.

- Ahhhh ! Je le savais !

Lily l'entraîna, triomphante, jusqu'à une causeuse devant le foyer de la Salle Commune. Elle s'assit confortablement dans un coin et attendit patiemment que Remus fasse de même. C'est que parfois, et Merlin seul sait qu'il faut les comprendre, les garçons ne sont pas très rapides à l'exécution lorsqu'il s'agit de parler de leurs émotions.

- Alors mon Moony, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien.

Elle soupira intérieurement de désespoir. Bien sûr. Il ne lui dirait jamais rien. Après tout, il appartenait au sexe masculin. Dans ces cas extrêmes, il valait beaucoup mieux user de ruse plutôt que de poser des questions franches si elle voulait obtenir des réponses.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu ne digères pas ce qui se passe entre Sirius et James ? hasarda-t-elle.

L'adolescent hocha pitoyablement la tête.

- Ce n'est pas que ça... Ils m'énervent. Toujours à comploter des plans débiles qui ne font même pas rire personne. Ils agissent comme des vrais bébés, ils se fichent de tout le monde ! Tu veux un exemple ? Ils ne sont même pas venus saluer Peter avant qu'il ne parte pour deux semaines chez ses parents ! Tu trouves que c'est une belle preuve de leur amitié, ça ?

- Il est vrai qu'ils ont manqué de tact, mais est-ce si important que ça ? Je veux dire que ce devrait plutôt être à Peter d'être fâché, non ?

- Peut-être, grommela-t-il malgré lui.

Il y eut un silence.

- ...Et c'est tout ? risqua timidement Lily.

- Tu allais t'exercer pour le Tournoi de Quidditch de la semaine prochaine ? demanda Remus, détournant du même coup subtilement la conversation.

- Oui, tu viens avec moi ?

L'adolescent se surprit à accepter. Quoi de mieux pour se changer les idées ? La journée ne pouvait finir plus mal qu'elle avait commencé. Le cœur un peu plus léger, il se dirigea vers les dortoirs et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu de vêtements chauds et de son éternelle tuque orange à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley.

En sortant de la Tour à la suite de Lily, le balai à la main, il songea avec soulagement qu'au moins, le ciel était bleu à l'extérieur et qu'il ne risquait pas de se faire ensevelir sous une rafale de neige.

Il détestait la neige. Trop froid, trop blanc. Un frisson d'appréhension lui traversa le corps en pensant à la nuit qu'il allait _encore une fois_ devoir passer dans la Cabane Hurlante quelques jours plus tard.

Maintenant peu convaincu d'avoir fait le bon choix en acceptant la proposition de Lily, il inspira l'air froid en grimaçant à la sortie du château et fut tenté de retourner à l'intérieur.

- Alors, tu viens ? lui cria Lily de la cour, déjà perchée sur son balai.

Pris au piège, il se dirigea malgré lui vers la jeune fille en protestant intérieurement contre le débile schizophrène qui avait eu l'idée d'inventer l'hiver.

-----------

L'avant-midi passa somme toute assez rapidement et avant même d'avoir eu le temps de s'ennuyer, les quatre Maraudeurs se retrouvèrent à nouveau assis devant la table des Gryffondor. Remus, bien qu'encore légèrement susceptible, réussissait maintenant à sourire à certaines occasions. Apparemment, Lily et le Quidditch l'avaient presque sorti complètement de sa mauvaise humeur chronique.

- On s'est finalement décidé sur ce qu'on allait offrir à Peter, informa James en remplissant son assiette.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lily en jetant un bref coup d'œil vers Remus.

- En fait, on ne le sait toujours pas, lui répondit Sirius. On décidera demain lorsqu'on sera à Pré-au-Lard.

- Il fait un temps superbe dehors. Vous pourriez peut-être vous pratiquer pour le tournoi amical de Quidditch de la semaine prochaine ? suggéra la jeune fille. C'est ce que nous avons fait Remus et moi tout-à-l'heure. N'est-ce pas Moony ?

- Ouais...

James fixa sa meilleure amie, un étrange sourire sur le visage.

- Tu me déçois terriblement, ma petite Lily, dit-il en hochant négativement la tête.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Sache ma jolie, continua-t-il, que je n'ai pas besoin d'entraînement. Je suis déjà le meilleur !

Remus retint un soupir de dégoût alors que ses camarades éclatèrent de rire.

« Trop modeste... » songea-t-il, dédaigneux.

Il termina son repas en silence, laissant le soin aux trois autres d'entretenir la conversation. Une fois le ventre bien rempli, il se leva et salua poliement Sirius et James avant de se pencher vers Lily.

- Cette fois-ci, ne me cherche pas, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. J'ai besoin d'être seul. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais je t'en supplie, laisse-moi tranquille.

La jeune fille n'insista pas et lui envoya un sourire d'encouragement. Épuisé de tout, Remus ne s'en rendit même pas compte et monta à pas lents jusqu'à son dortoir. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il prit un grand sac de voyage, y enfouit son sac de couchage, son oreiller préféré ainsi qu'un chandail de laine. Il y ajouta ensuite un rouleau de parchemin, puis une plume et un pot d'encre. Après mûre réflexion, il emporta aussi ses jumelles moldues. Là où il allait, cela pourrait toujours lui être utile si jamais il trouvait le temps long.

Pour les soins de son expédition, il emprunta aussi la cape d'invisibilité de James. Tant pis s'il ne voulait pas. Elle lui serait bien plus utile qu'à lui pour cette nuit. Camouflé sous le tissu, il progressa dans les divers corridors pour se retrouver dans les cuisines du château. Il se matérialisa momentanément, juste le temps de demander des vivres aux Elfes de Maison qui s'affairaient, puis il ressortit dissimulé sous la cape.

En chemin, il croisa Sirius et James qui évidemment ne l'aperçurent pas. Tant mieux. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à sa destination finale, il étendit soigneusement son sac de couchage sur le plancher frais et s'y coucha sur le dos, toujours recouvert de la cape d'invisibilité. Longtemps, il médita. Songea. Pleura.

La solitude...

Vraiment, c'était ce qu'il avait besoin.

Lorsqu'il s'endormit, plusieurs heures plus tard, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de se sentir mieux. Même le ciel particulièrement étoilé ce soir-là n'avait réussi à l'égayer.

La nuit risquait d'être longue.

-----------

Tout l'après-midi, Sirius et James avaient concentré leur attention sur un nouveau tour qu'ils espéraient pouvoir jouer à l'occasion du bal de Noël. Peu intéressée, Lily était montée à la Salle Commune pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs de vacances. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas outre-mesure de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Remus ; elle n'était pas sa mère et de toute façon, il était assez grand pour se débrouiller seul.

Même lorsque le repas du soir vint et qu'il ne s'y présenta pas, elle n'eut aucun doute sur la façon dont il allait se procurer sa nourriture. Lily était loin d'être idiote et connaissait elle aussi depuis longtemps le passage qui menait aux cuisines de Poudlard.

Mais lorsqu'elle monta se coucher, l'heure du couvre-feu déjà passée depuis longtemps et qu'elle ne trouva aucun garçon dans le dortoir réservé aux Maraudeurs, une lueur d'incompréhension illumina ses grands yeux verts. Il était _très_ normal que Sirius et James ne soient pas déjà rentrés et traînent encore quelque part dans le château, mais Remus, lui, où était-il ?

Pendant un quart de milliseconde, elle fut tiraillée par le choix qu'elle allait faire. Le laisser tranquille, comme il l'avait demandé ou partir à sa recherche ? Incapable de se décider, elle trancha néanmoins avec sa conscience et fouilla dans la valise de James à la recherche de la Carte du Maraudeur. Il ne lui en voudrait pas. Après tout, il était son meilleur ami !

Elle fut soulagée d'apercevoir le point « Remus Lupin » immobile tout en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Intriguée, mais ne désirant pas trop s'immiscer dans son intimité, elle remit la Carte en place et retourna à son dortoir.

Lorsque Sirius et James revinrent, une heure plus tard, ils ne se rendirent aucunement compte ni de l'absence de Remus ni de la disparition de la cape d'invisibilité. Trop occupés à s'embrasser fougueusement, ils ne s'aperçurent pas non plus que la valise de James était ouverte.

C'est fou ce que l'amour peut rendre aveugle par moment.

N'est-ce pas, Remus ?

-----------

Mes **réponses** à mes rares **reviews**! lol!

**Bubblegum712 **: Ben non je dois écrire mes chapitres au fur et à mesure, mais j'ai déjà le concept dans ma tête...lol Ouin ché c'est pas bien! lol! Mettre en ligne une fic sur un coup de tête! Eh wi c'est moi... Miss Impulsivité... Anyway! Merci!

**Kikou224** : Oui, t'as tout compris! C'est effectivement un genre de UA puisque tout ça ne mènera pas à la naissance d'Harry. Du côté anglais, les fics Sirius/James sont plus fréquentes. Je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt rare d'en voir en français... Eh puis bien merci beaucoup! Sincèrement, ta review m'a fait plaisir! C'est encourageant de savoir que je ne suis pas seule à aimer ma fic... En tout cas! Merci!

**Lapieuvredudesert** : Salut! J'suis contente d'avoir peut-être réussi à te faire aimer un peu mon petit couple... lol! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review!

Je me sens terriblement en manque d'inspiration aujourd'hui... Mais sachez que chaque p'tite review me fait énormément plaisir!

Au prochain chap'!

_Kawiz  
-xox-_


End file.
